


Moonlight kisses

by Iamacarrot



Series: The big, cuddly Alien bro named Rad [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enid knows this, F/M, Kisses in the moonlight, Mentions of Attempted Suicide, Off-screen Relationship(s), Rad truly is a sweet guy, She said it herself goddamn it!, sad kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Set after the episode "Second First Date". Enid and Rad find themselves viewing the stars with nothing more to say to each other, until Rad decides to prove to Enid that he truly does regret all he did, and spills much more than he originally intended to.





	Moonlight kisses

Soft whispers of wind flow through the trees, as a beautiful full moon lights the night sky, and nothing but the sound of nature, cicadas and crickets singing, streams flowing, and frogs croaking fill the air. In the midst of it all, two teenagers, one male, one female, both tired from a long day, stand silently, unsure of how they feel about what they were meant to do now. On one hand, they were positive that they were confused about so much, and that many questions would never be answered, but... one of them didn't want one specific question to go unanswered for any more time of his life.

"Enid?" the male, known as Rad, asked, gaining the attention of his companion, who sent a gentle look of genuine curiosity his way. "I just... I want to make sure that you know how sorry I am. I NEVER should have acted the way I did, and I-" "Rad," Enid interrupted, a gentle smile on her face. "You've already told me how sorry you are. I get it. You just made a stupid decision, we all do at some point in our lives." she reassured. "No! You don't understand! If I had never listened to my friends, then you wouldn't... I just..." Rad paused, as he had no idea how to express his feelings towards anyone, let alone Enid, without letting go of his pride and allowing his insecurities to take over.

"Look Rad, it's fine, I forgive you. You don't need to make it seem like you feel as bad as you're making it out to be." Enid sighed. "I'm not trying to "Make it seem" like anything! I just want to tell you how I feel!" 

"Oh yeah? Then go ahead. Swallow your pride, take your head out of your sorry ass, and tell me JUST how much it pains you to think about the moment you thought you'd never have to deal with me again!" Enid was stepping towards Rad now, pushing him back as small tears formed at the corners of her eyes. Rad stayed silent, unsure of how to respond. "That's what I thought... I never should have even-" "I should've been the best man I could have been..."

"Wait... what did you just say?" Enid looked into Rad's eyes, searching for any mal-intent, and finding none, just regret and sorrow. "If I hadn't listened to my friends, I could have shown you who I really was. I never wanted to make you upset, and seeing you the way you were, the way you are now, I just... it kills me inside to see you so sad." Rad confessed. He held a hand in his hair and shuddered, chuckling to himself through sweat and shame, thinking back to how many times he would have cold sweats just waking up and seeing Enid so upset in the night, shaking his head, only to find that it was an apparition of his own guilt. "I tried to hurt myself you know." Rad hummed. Enid looked at Rad now with a look of surprise and concern. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I guess the proper term would be: Attempted suicide, but, I just wanted it to seem less worrying." Rad shook his head, arms resting at his sides as he continued. "I got home, thought about you, how upset you looked, and how disgustingly happy I was with myself when I tried to tell myself we'd never meet again. So, in order for that to be true, I cut my side, letting it bleed for a while before realizing that my parents would probably be disappointed in me for doing something so... horrific... I got up, poured alcohol down my side as a punishment for everything that day, and wrapped myself up with gauze. After that, I pretended I was fine, and, for every time I saw you around school, I hit the wound with alcohol all the more. When it closed, I reopened it, and continued until my parents found out. They took me to a specialist, who healed me, and counseled me until I just used this stupid macho act to put a barrier up to hide my pain. I mean, if you don't look weak, no one wants to hurt you... right?"

Enid said nothing, only stood and looked up at Rad with tears flowing down her face. "Rad, I... I had no idea that you felt so broken... why didn't you-" "Because you would never have believed me! Why would you?! You had no reason to! I hurt you so much, and that's why you hate me! I'm always trying to prove myself to K.O., but when I do THAT, you always see me as trying to be some huge, egotistic jerk! I don't want to be that to you! I don't want to be that to ANYONE! I never had any intent to hurt you on that day, and I never had the intent to hurt you today! I let my mind control what my heart should have, and I let you down AGAIN!" Rad fell to his knees, hands covering his face as he tried to hide his obvious tears.

"Rad, WHERE are you getting all of this from? Who told you I hated you? Why are you telling me all of this now?" Enid crouched down to get leveled with Rad, placing a comforting hand on his back. "No one had to tell me. I knew by the way you act." Rad looked at Enid, sniffling and quivering as her hand moved from his back to his cheek. Leaning into the hand, Rad continued. "Don't think I don't feel awful every time you refer to K.O. as your friend, and you downsize me. I remind you every time you do it, but I know that it's an annoyance to even think that I could be of any relation to you." 

Enid shook her head, pressing her forehead against Rad's, and sighing. "If that's how you've felt all of these years, then there's nothing more that I can do, other than try. I can only try to be a better person to you, and I can only try to keep my cool. I understand that it feels like I've grown an outer shell to block you out, but I never would have acted the way I did if I'd known that it made you feel the way it does." "Looks like we've both got some improvements to make, huh?" Rad chuckled, laughing aloud as Enid pushed him onto the ground in a hug. "I promise to you, I will change." Enid sighed, nuzzling against Rad's chest.

"And I promise that I will change as well. But we can only do this together. You know that." Rad answered, gently rubbing comforting circles into Enid's exposed back, though, who he was trying to comfort, was a mystery to himself and Enid altogether.

"Yeah, I know... so, we should... probably get out of the dirt before K.O. finds us." Enid suggested, sitting up. Rad's eyes widened, still glossy from his tears, which were still somewhat sliding down his face, as he sat up as well, standing and helping Enid up. "A true gentleman." Enid giggled, smiling as Rad chuckled in response. "Enid, I just want you to know that I really am sorry." 

Enid smiled, sauntering up to Rad and standing on her toes, placing her hands on either side of Rad's face, and pulling him in for a gentle kiss, her eyes closing as she let the gesture do the talking. Rad smiled, making no move to stop Enid, and leaned in, arms wrapping around her body and hoisting her up. Enid gasped, pulling away from the kiss and wrapping her arms around Rad's neck, legs instinctively wrapping around Rad's waist as she looked at him and pouted. "You didn't warn me." she mock whined. 

Rad smirked, leaning forward and leading Enid into another gentle kiss. Both teens sighed, happy to have set their differences behind them, and to have let go of most of their fears. Pulling back, Rad purred, an action that Enid had no idea he was capable of. "You're just full of surprises tonight, aren't you?" Enid sighed happily, leaning against Rad's chest and smiling widely. "Score." Rad whispered, which earned him a gentle nuzzle. Rad blushed heavily, giggling stupidly as he carried Enid home, neither talking about what happened that night, nor what led to the hickey on Enid's neck the next day.


End file.
